colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
War in Robotland/transcript
Narrator: This is wonderful Zero Zero Island, Colonel Bleep's great headquarters here on Earth. Now, as twilight fades, the lights in Scratch's cave... Ding ...Squeak's cozy cottage... ding ding ...and the colonel's laboratory... ding, ding, ding ding ...blink off for the night. Silently, the powerful radar scope scans the darkened skies, ready to signal the outbreak of trouble anywhere in space. honk, honk There it is! Voice: Red alert! Red alert! Scramble! Narrator: Colonel Bleep, Squeak and Scratch are off again, for there is terrible trouble indeed on the distant planet Robotland! to Robotland Here is a strange world of mechanical men, ruled by the master robot Romax. From his closely guarded tower, Romax guides the movements of the robot workers below. In this giant factory, the mechanical men of Robotland skillfully build the great machines needed for the peaceful progress of the universe. disguised Destructo makes his way into the tower But, disguised as a friendly robot, the wicked Dr. Destructo has entered the guarded tower. He pulls the switch of the master machine and instantly, all work is stopped. powers down Then, quickly, with a mysterious power of his own, the evil doctor starts the robots again, working faster than ever before. But now, instead of building machines for peace, the factory is rapidly grinding out a deadly fleet of powerful space tanks, which Destructo plans to use to conquer the universe! Arriving at last... Brake ...Colonel Bleep quickly orders Squeak and Scratch to dash for cover on the ground below, while Bleep prepares to face Destructo's mighty armada alone. The power-mad doctor orders the attack. tanks start to move and shoot The mighty colonel stands his ground. fires his futomic energy on the tanks, sending them downward Now Destructo steps up the pace. A steady stream of the deadly robot weapons pours onto the firing line. continues How long can Bleep withstand such overwhelming odds? If only Squeak and Scratch could break through the solid-steel tower walls and gain control of the master robot. and Scratch back off as a tank falls where they were standing Look, the cannon can still be fired. But what about ammunition? Oh no! Scratch has volunteered to be a human cannonball! Voice: Ready, aim fire! fires flies through the air, smashing through several walls stops his activity after noticing Scratch; he panics before Scratch punches him upward goes through the roof, falls through the air, and crashes to the ground Narrator: Quickly, the caveman pulls the switch. powers back on And the mighty Romax once again resumes command of Robotland. Destructo's power is broken. Now, the deadly stream of robot weapons zeroes in on the fleeing villain. runs off as the space armada continuously fires at him And the wicked culprit scrambles for his very life. Yes, once again, Colonel Bleep and his friends have saved the people of space from sure destruction. And, while the brave Scratch may sometimes act a little dumb, this was one day when the caveman really used his head. runs through a wall; he partially emerges out of it to wave goodbye Category:Transcripts